


Interview With Gerard Who Doesn't Know How to Be a Vampire

by wellthisisprettyrisque (collettephinz)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, No Incest, Panic, Vampires, cliche vampire story, freaking out, platonic brothers being platonic, shitty tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/pseuds/wellthisisprettyrisque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another cliché "Gerard becomes a vampire oh shit sprinkles" story.</p><p>But yeah, Gerard fucked up at a club and is now a vampire and he doesn't know what to do with this. Luckily, Mikey is an awesome brother and loves his Gee no matter what species he becomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interview With Gerard Who Doesn't Know How to Be a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I'm sorry I had to
> 
> This is for Lex cause she actually likes the things I write for whatever reason and that means the world to me so go you Lex <3

"Mikey," Gerard began timidly after he had finally let his little brother come into his room that was the basement. "Mikey, I'm scared."

He could see as much-- Gerard was sitting against the wall in the far corner of the dark, cold underground, pulling at his black hair and staring at his brother with his eyes so wide that Mikey could see the whites in them from across the room. Mikey took a few more tentative steps into the room and was about to speak when Gerard interrupted him. 

"I need to tell you something," he said in a rush. "Please don't come any closer."

Mikey nodded firmly and stopped moving, staying back so his brother could feel comfortable enough to avoid a full blown panic attack. "What's wrong, Gee?"

Gerard took in a shaky breath. "I, I'm going to tell you two things. And it's going to sound crazy but I really need you to believe me. And I'm not on drugs, I swear. It's the truth. And so is what I'm going to tell you."

Mikey was starting to get anxious himself. "Just tell me," he said as softly as he could, working hard to keep his expression completely neutral. Because Gerard hadn't ever needed drugs when he'd been an alcoholic and while beer was behind him, his older brother still had a textbook addictive personality. By denying he was on drugs, Mikey was now absolutely certain his brother was struggling through a bad trip. 

"I'm not on drugs," Gerard whispered, practically reading his mind, looking a bit hurt. "Fuck, Mikey, please..."

"Tell me," Mikey said a bit more firmly. 

Gerard shuddered. "Vampires are real."

And that definitely wasn't the craziest thing Gerard had ever told him he believed in. So Mikey rolled his eyes because fuck Gerard for freaking him out like this. "I know, Gee," he snipped, relaxing. "So are the Chupacabra and Wookies. Got any make earth shattering confessions or can I just--"

"I'm a vampire," Gerard continued. Then he barred his teeth and exposed his gums, two fangs slipping out from both sides of his top row, two slipping out from both sides on the bottom. They were real. 

Mikey stumbled closer while Gerard tried to back away in vain, because there was a concrete wall behind him and Mikey was pretty sure phasing through solid objects had never been a vampire specialty. He dropped to his knees in front of his brother and tugged Gerard's head back by his hair, staring into his mouth and breathing shallowly. "Holy shit," he gasped, brow slowly furrowing in bewildered awe. "Gee... Gee, what the fuck happened?"

"I, I went to this club," Gerard began shakily. "Because I wanted to get to know Frank's life better, you know? And he always goes out with you and Ray and you guys have so much fun while I just wallow down here so I wanted to try and see if I could handle it. And then this guy asked me if I wanted to have some fun and I said yes, so he dropped this tablet in my soda that dissolved and I drank it, figuring it was drugs, and then everything got really hot and dizzying and I woke up in an alley like this."

Mikey found so many things wrong with that story. "Why the fuck did you drink that thinking it was drugs?" he demanded incredulously. Gerard shrugged. 

"I know that Frank does drugs, so I wanted to try them so I could be closer with him."

So many fucking things wrong. "Frank smokes marijuana!" Mikey practically screeched. "Marijuana, Gee! Not fucking ecstasy from strangers in a random club! God dammit, you're so fucking stupid!"

Gerard flinched away. "Sorry," he muttered. 

Mikey fell back to rest on the balls of his feet and held his head between his hands. "Okay, so, you're gonna need blood, right? Since vampirism is apparently a thing, I'm betting there's more if them in Jersey, meaning they get blood from somewhere. We could see if we could work something out with a hospital. And you already live on a basement, so that should be okay..."

Gerard looked up at him with wide eyes. "You're, you're not leaving me?"

Mikey scowled. "I'm your brother, Gee. Fuck you for thinking I'd abandon you just because you're a freaky vamp thing now, you asshole."

Gerard's smiled was so relieved that it hurt to look at. His brother flung himself forward and wrapped his arms around Mikey's neck and Mikey was surprised with how he wasn't worried about his brother sinking his teeth into him. Hell, Mikey knew that if he had to, he would let Gerard drink from him. If that wasn't love then he didn't know the first thing about anything. 

"What do I do about Frank?" Gerard literally whimpered into his ear, and that was when Mikey noticed his brother was shaking. "I can't..."

"Frank likes monsters," Mikey scoffed. "He's probably gonna have a thing for it."

Gerard shook his head. "He was raised Catholic, Mikey."

Mikey frowned. "So? Being Catholic doesn't mean anything anymore, he's not religious at all. He seriously won't give a shit in that respect."

Gerard shook his head more fervently. "No, fuck, Mikey. He's Catholic. He was baptized."

Mikey had to think pretty hard on that one before he finally got it. "Shit," he dead panned. 

"What if he kills me just from fucking kissing him?" Gerard wondered timidly. "Fuck, what if I kill him? I can't... I don't wanna hurt him like that. How can I even be sure it won't happen?"

"It sounds ridiculous but also completely plausible," Mikey sighed. "Fuck. Just warn him. Let him decide if he wants to do anything, okay? You guys have been dating for months, pining for even longer. I don't think he's gonna shy away just cause he could technically be blessed..."

Gerard let out a long sigh. "Can't believe I was so stupid to get turned into a fucking vampire..."

"And not even the cool way," Mikey snorted. "You drank a fucking soda and suddenly you've got fangs. Don't even have a cool story of being seduced or mind controlled or anything. Hopefully you get all the perks."

Gerard chuckled dryly. "You didn't throw me into the sunlight. I'd say that's a huge perk."

Mikey just shrugged because what else were brothers for?

**Author's Note:**

> And it's short I know
> 
> I just had the idea stuck in my head and I couldn't get it out so I just wrote it so I could move on with my life
> 
> Thanks for subjecting yourself to this


End file.
